


Voltron One Shots and Preferences

by anerdnamedalex (orphan_account)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Multi, One Shot, Preferences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 17:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14856956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/anerdnamedalex
Summary: Voltron preferences and one shots, open for requests





	Voltron One Shots and Preferences

Thanks for checking this out! It means a lot to me!!! 


End file.
